Made up Characters Fight Club intros
This here are some of the dialogues spoken between characters before each fight. A lot of characters' intros are not listed here. Some of the dialogues between certain characters can make it more interesting, especially with those who are connected. *Apex: You destroyed a lot of human life. *Charlie Trapani: Well, what do you know about that? *Apex: Only that it is not enough. *Trapani: Go back jackin' off in your basement, kid. *Hunter Jones: Yeah? I'll rig your migrant neck! *Trapani: Not a migrant, but yeah, go back before you get hurt, schmuck. *Jones: And who are you suppose to be? *Domenico Von Crane: I am the Don of the Corleone Family! Respect my title! *Jones: Phah! Make me, old man. *Von Crane: Who are you? Something like Azazel? *Apex: Old timer. I am the child of One Being! *Von Crane: But you will die by my hand. *Emperor Unterlord: From what sea did you crawl out? *Gage: You do not scare me, "soldier". *Unterlord: Didn't really answer my question. *Gage: This Nazi poison is the best they've got? *Reinhardt-Günther von Figlmann: It's you Americans who are zee poison to Earth. *Gage: Then die from it. *Gage: Go back home, kid. I give you no other choice. *Colton Williams: You think you scare me!? Your time on this plane of existence is over. *Gage: Such arrogance! Time to learn some manners. *Williams: My dear servant... *Patrick Granger: I challenge you for the leadership of your clan! *Williams: You will fail that challenge. *Granger: Didn't you took my wallet yesterday? *Rome the Gnome: You should've take better care of your things, yuman. *Granger: Oh, I'll take care of 'em alright. *Ethan Allen Fernandez: I do not wish to fight you, Candy. *Candace Claire Baker: This is just "friendly sparring". *Fernandez: It shan't be that for long. I'm sorry. *Clurkicus: We must unite against Earth! *Apex: First I test your worth and loyalty. *Clurkicus: Oh, I am worth it, Apex. But my loyalties lie elsewhere. *Bingo Bartelli: Aren't you One Being's issue? *Apex: You must be the Barzini's pig... *Bartelli: Oh, I am a lot more than their pig. *Bartelli: I bet you're tougher than you look. *Apex: I'm tougher than your entire planet. *Bartelli: That remains to be seen. *Tony Montana: Who teh fuk are you? *Rome: I am your debt collector. *Montana: Oh really? I ain't got no debts! (quietly: Not to you anyways...) *Jeepers Creepers: Azazel's child? *Apex: Azazel might be powerful, but he is not the one who would make me. *Creepers: Then you only make this easier... *Clurkicus: Mr. Escuella. *Javier Escuella: Where do you know me from? Who are you? *Clurkicus: Your new master in the next few moments. *Escuella: You remind me of me. *Montana: But I'm Slavic not Hispanic. *Escuella: Well, you certainly appear Hispanic. *Williams: Aren't you that French mobster or something? *Trapani: American. And I am so much more than just that. *Williams: Then impress me, "American". *Von Crane: You betrayed us, Trapani! *Trapani: I've just saw the light, finally. *Von Crane: Then I'll let the light blind you. *Trapani: The last Corleone... *Von Crane: Yeah, thanks to you! *Trapani: I'm a Cuneo, not a Barzini. *Jeremiah: Hey, blue hair! *Apex: Do you mock me?! *Jeremiah: Wow, you're smart. *Bartelli: Father? Is that you? *Piggsy: Piggsy not have family! *Bartelli: Then you will not be missed. *Creepers: Where did ya get those eyes?! *Apex: Aren't your victims suppose to say that? *Creepers: Correction; You. *Pearl: My son... *Von Crane: You've had this coming for a long time, mother! *Pearl: I'm sorry it has come to this. *Red Harlow: You any good shoot, Trapani? *Trapani: Ho, are you literally asking for your death? *Harlow: She's gonna have to wait a while longer. *Apex: Shinnok's servant. *Clurkicus: We must combine our powers! *Apex: Prove yourself. *Rome: The One Being... *Apex: The One Being is my father. *Rome: It matters not. *Fernandez: A talking clown pig? Really? *Bartelli: You haven't even seen my powers, kid. *Fernandez: What will you do? Throw balloons at me? *Piggsy: *Snorts and yells* *Clurkicus: What manner of beast are you? *Piggsy: Piggsy's angery! *Granger: Hmm? Jeremiah? *Björn: Dumbom! You face Bjorn! *Granger: Is there really any difference? *Williams: Hah, you look like a nerdy wimp! *Fernandez: Your bullying days are over Williams. *Williams: We’ll see about that, four eyes. *John Cena: I think it’s past your bedtime little girl. *Christina “Tina” Thyme: Your time is up sucker! *Cena: Sounds like someone needs a time out. *Justin Thyme: I’m Just in time to kick your arse! *Tina Thyme: Let the best thyme win! *Justin Thyme: Yeah, me. *Niko Bellic: After all my time living here in America, I actually expected to come across someone like you! *Jones: Speak English a little better! I can barely understand your accent ya dumb Slav! *Bellic: Go on, test me! TEST ME! *Bellic: I’m warning you, you DON’T want to get on my nerves or else! *Granger: Or else what? *Bellic: Or else this! *Williams: You look like a stupid hobo with what you wear! *Bellic: I’ve said it before to many people and I’ll say it again to you, if you mess with me, my family, or my friends, I’ll mess you up! *Williams: I’d like to see you try! *Bellic: Ah, you must be Eric Borlinghathen in his real form. *Clurkicus: Disrespectful earthling! Do not compare me to him. *Bellic: Whatever! Let's do this. *Bellic: I think we're much alike. *Montana: But my gang and my employees had problems with you, Nikolai. *Bellic: I guess that's it then. *Creepers: The invisible man. *Cena: That's me, scarecrow. *Creepers: Haha! Such a shame there will be nothing of you to add to my collection. *Harlow: Nikolai Bellic. *Bellic: What? Do I know you? *Harlow: I would hope so. We're both hired helps, but I guess that's all. *Bellic: Never in my life I thought I'd see something like this. *Bartelli: On my planet, some of us of animal kingdom share the same features as you's. *Bellic: Let's see if we are equal in skill. *Bartelli: Didn't you finish off two Borlinghathens? *Bellic: I had reasons too. You work for Fortunatos, right? *Bartelli: Correct. Let me show you why we're so superior. *Rome: You do not seem worth "robbing". *Bellic: You've got a problem with me? *Rome: Yes; You're poor! And poor people are no use to me. *Claude: ... *Williams: Is that you, Vincent? You greasy punk! *Claude: ... *Claude: ... *Escuella: Let's get this over with. *Claude: ... *Trapani: Any last requests? Words? *Claude: ... *Trapani: Nothing. How did I surmised it? *Apex: Claude. *Claude: ... *Apex: At least with you I don't have to hear disgusting human voice. *Clurkicus: You're so bad and evil, but you will suffer in our wasteland we call home after your death! *Williams: Seems like I'm so evil that you envy me. *Clurkicus: We may share a personality but you cannot compare your weak, human-self to me. *Granger: Talk to me, you stupid weakling! *Claude: ... *Granger: What’s the matter, cat got your tongue? Well, prepare for a beatdown! *Claude: ... *Bellic: Looks like you ESPECIALLY don’t want words to slip out to the Mafia! *Claude: ... *Claude: ... *Jones: I think I’ve got you scared speechless! *Claude: ... *Gage: Are you ready to fight me? *Claude: ... *Gage: I’ll take that as a yes! *Gage: I’m the best hunter and fisherman there is in the whole country! *Jones: No way, Texas cowboy! I am! *Gage: Oh, we’ll see about that, Vermont yankee! *Trapani: Just great... *Apex: You will suffer, Earthrealm trash! *Trapani: I don't have time for this. *Granger: Pinky! You serve the Fallen One? *Clurkicus: I do, you humanic plague. But now I am the Never Never Land's master. Respect me. *Granger: Soon that will be me. *Creepers: Fresh meat! *Williams: You won't get one bite off it, loincloth. *Creepers: Not now. Perhaps after your death. *Escuella: A mobster? How curious. *Trapani: Better than being a gangbanger or gangster any day. *Escuella: But with a much bigger price on your head. *Clurkicus: Pleased to see me, my jewel darling? *Pearl: Despite my son's atrocities, I will never ally with you Circus Demon! You're the bane of all existence! *Clurkics: Good... Then your race is doomed! *Jones: If I win, will Cartoon Network cancel Steven Universe? *Pearl: I don’t think so, but why would you want that? *Jones: I think your show is SJW trash! At least I’m gonna get the pleasure of beating you. Category:Dialogues Category:Needs editing Category:Future Ideas